Acceptere Mig, Elsker
by Esparafuso
Summary: Como deve ser o relacionamento entre Dinamarca e Noruega depois que este último descobre que Islândia é seu irmão.


Acceptere Mig, Elsker

Fazia um calor agradável de verão na propriedade sueca, na medida do possível levando em consideração as temperaturas baixas que faziam parte do clima do país. As gotas de orvalho que tomavam o vasto gramado montanhoso do quintal da casa refletia os raios de sol de um dia sem nuvens, perfeito para um passeio ou apenas para se admirar a paisagem bonita que se estendia na frente da moradia.

Ou quem sabe ainda, para uma boa luta ao ar livre.

O tilintar de metal se chocando assustou um pequeno grupo de pássaros que procuravam sua refeição matinal, os quais bateram em revoada com o susto e escaparam por pouco do machado que cortou o ar próximo a eles.

-Hahaha! Os anos te enferrujaram, Noruega? – riu alto o combatente do mesmo, gritando para que pudesse ser ouvido apesar de todo aquele barulho.

-Não seja idiota, Dinamarca. É você quem está fora de forma – retrucou, inexpressivo como de costume, vendo o suor descer das têmporas do outro e por conseqüência colar os fios loiros arrepiados ao seu rosto – Já está suando feito um porco com menos de uma hora de combate.

O dinamarquês riu mais uma vez do comentário, movimentando o machado rente à cabeça do loiro mais baixo. Só não atingiu o alvo porque o mesmo havia abaixado reflexivamente e já investia novamente contra ele com a espada em punho.

-E este seu rosto vermelho e respiração ofegante não o deixam próximo ao meu estado? Ou tudo isso é excitação por estar lutando comigo? – provocou, protegendo, com o auxílio do machado, o próprio rosto de um golpe violento da arma do norueguês.

Devido à pouca distância, pode contemplar suas orbes safira faiscarem ante o comentário. Recuou, sabendo que a satisfação em alterar, nem que fosse minimamente, o caráter inexpressivo dele deveria estar incontida em seu rosto.

-Você é tão arrogante – murmurou, investindo contra ele mais uma vez e vendo-o desviar sem muita dificuldade, golpeando-o pela direita.

O golpe imediato e inesperado fez o norueguês se desequilibrar e cair sentado no gramado abaixo dele. Viu o reflexo do machado de Dinamarca cortar o ar ameaçadoramente, e por um momento pode sentir seu coração gelar pela iminência do perigo, abrindo as pernas inconscientemente e prendendo a respiração quando a pesada lâmina cravou-se na terra, no espaço que ele abrira no último momento.

Olhou para o dinamarquês; seu terror passageiro transformando-se em fúria e adrenalina ao empurrar fortemente o tronco de seu oponente com os dois pés, levantando-se com rapidez. Com o impacto, Dinamarca deixou as mãos soltarem-se de sua arma presa ao solo e caiu pesadamente de costas no chão. Abriu os olhos que sequer tinha percebido que havia fechado para acompanhar o sibilo que a lâmina da espada do norueguês fez ao descer com velocidade em sua direção.

-Rendição! – Gritou, erguendo os braços defensivamente para o loiro acima dele. Ofegou quando a arma cravou-se no pequeno espaço de terra entre seu antebraço e sua cabeça, cortando algumas das pontas de seu cabelo – Caramba, Noruega! Quer cortar minha cabeça fora numa simples luta descompromissada como essa?

O loiro mais baixo saiu de cima do outro e puxou a espada do chão, salpicando um pouco de terra em cima do dinamarquês com o movimento. Olhou-o descrente, arqueando uma sobrancelha com desdém ao tirar um lenço branco do bolso e limpar a lâmina de sua arma.

-Se não estou enganado, você mesmo quase amputa minhas pernas há alguns segundos atrás. – retorquiu com seu tom de voz sem emoção característico.

Deu as costas para o loiro mais alto sentado perplexo no chão e andou até algumas mudas de pés de amora plantadas recentemente em volta da casa de Suécia, onde deixara a bainha de sua espada. Já havia avistado-a quando ouviu a voz dele às suas costas.

-Hey! – Dinamarca gritou, levantando-se e sacudindo a terra de cima de si enquanto andava em direção ao norueguês. No caminho, puxou o machado cravado no chão com um movimento e apoiou-o no ombro – Ora, vamos, só fiz isso porque sabia que você ia se esquivar!

Parou ao lado do menor, que o olhou por um momento antes de embainhar a espada e colocá-la sobre o parapeito de uma janela. Escorou sua própria arma na parede e tocou um dos ombros dele, virando-o de frente para si.

-Eu não te machucaria de verdade, ainda mais agora que-... - foi interrompido pela mão do outro cobrindo-lhe a boca repentinamente, olhando para ele com a testa franzida em advertência. No entanto, logo depois este soltou um suspiro de rendição, voltando à expressão anterior – ou à falta dela.

-Sei disso, Dinamarca. Da mesma maneira que eu também não te mataria... – "_ainda_", teve vontade de acrescentar ao ver o sorrisinho realizado do outro ao envolver sua mão com a própria e beijar sua palma. Arrancou-a dele, olhando por cima do ombro do mesmo em direção à porta, constatando com certo alívio que esta continuava fechada e sem sinal de gente.

-Vamos nos refrescar um pouco no lago. Daqui a pouco o almoço deve estar pronto – se Dinamarca se abalou com a frieza do companheiro, não demonstrou, pois seu sorriso brilhante estava de volta ao seu rosto. Seguiu andando na frente em direção à pequena depressão mais adiante, onde o lago se encontrava, ouvindo com satisfação o ruído dos passos de Noruega acompanharem os seus próprios.

Ao chegarem lá, Dinamarca tirou a blusa de lã que usava e ajoelhou na margem da lagoa, mergulhando até os ombros nas águas frias desta última. Emergiu, sacudindo a cabeça tal qual um cachorro e passou as mãos no rosto e nos cabelos, retirando o excesso de água antes de secar o rosto e pescoço com a roupa. Arfava um pouco pela diferença de temperatura de seu rosto e pescoço quentes pelo combate e a temperatura naturalmente baixa da região dos países nórdicos.

Noruega deu-lhe um sorriso fino e discreto pelas costas, antes de ajoelhar-se ao lado deste e pegar um pouco da água cristalina com as mãos em concha, bebendo-a de bom grado antes de repetir o processo para lavar a face afogueada e suada. Enxugou-se com a barra de sua camisa, e quando afastou o tecido do rosto, pegou-se sendo observado pelo nórdico ao seu lado.

-O que? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha novamente.

-Hehe... nada. Só estava pensando que devo gostar muito de você para aceitar a condição de não demonstrar nada abertamente na frente dos outros – concluiu, sorrindo ao voltar o olhar para o movimento calmo da água na lagoa.

Noruega piscou, processando aquela declaração tão simples e tão terna ao mesmo tempo. Levando em consideração o comportamento espalhafatoso e extravagante de Dinamarca, percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto se aquecerem inconscientemente ao perceber que aquilo significava mais para ele do que deveria.

-Beije-me, Dinamarca.- ordenou, virando-se mais para ele.O loiro mais alto o olhou confuso com pedido repentino, quando há apenas alguns minutos atrás ele evitava um simples beijo na mão – Eu ganhei a luta, depois de ça o que eu digo. – tentou justificar-se, percebendo a contragosto que seu rosto corava ainda mais por fazê-lo.

Isso pareceu bastar para o dinamarquês, que arrastou-se ainda de joelhos até ele, segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos e selando seus lábios com os dele. Noruega apoiou-se em seus ombros nus, invadindo com a língua a boca do outro, sendo aceito com entusiasmo. E lá estavam eles novamente, batalhando em uma luta tão ou mais prazerosa do que a anterior, fazendo o coração de ambos acelerarem não mais pela adrenalina, mas pelo sentimento que se fazia cada vez mais presente entre eles.

Desta vez, Dinamarca saíra vitorioso. Empurrara o loiro mais baixo para o chão, posicionando-se com uma perna de cada lado do corpo estendido do outro, beijando seu maxilar e descendo para o pescoço. O norueguês suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo molhado do outro, bagunçando-os um pouco. Arrepiou-se quando sua mão gelada recém saída da água enveredou-se por debaixo de sua blusa, tocando seu abdômen quente.

-Dinamarca... - sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo. Podia sentir as conhecidas borboletas no estômago enquanto ele subia a mão pelas suas costelas, quando teve a sensação de ouvir uma voz chamá-lo ao longe. Empurrou-o um pouco pelos ombros para separar-se dele, apurando os ouvidos com a testa franzida – Espere, Dinamarca. Você ouviu isso?

-Hum...? – perguntou vagamente, sem de fato prestar atenção no que o outro dissera. Entretia-se mais beijando o queixo do outro, descendo pelo pescoço até o pedaço de pele exposta na região das clavículas.

Noruega já estava a ponto de convencer-se de que o chamado fora impressão sua e entregar-se às carícias do outro, quando um novo chamado despertou-o novamente, chegando claro em seus ouvidos.

-Noruega!Dinamarcaaa! – gritava um rapaz, aproximando-se de onde estavam com um pássaro preto e branco voando atrás dele. Identificou como sendo seu irmão. Prendeu a respiração instantaneamente, empurrando o dinamarquês acima de si para o lado bruscamente.

Levantou-se, dando as costas para o loiro que acabara por empurrar em direção ao lago para fitar o islandês. Entrementes, ouvia o barulho de algo pesado cair na água e os resmungos que se seguiram a ele.

-Finlândia e Suécia pediram para vir avisar que o almoço já está pronto... O que houve com ele, Noruega? – perguntou Islândia, piscando ao ver Dinamarca sair da lagoa com a calça encharcada colada às pernas e tremer visivelmente quando uma brisa bateu em seu tronco desnudo e molhado.

-Oh... ele disse que estava suado e que o dia estava bom para um mergulho – respondeu inexpressivo, contendo um sorriso sarcástico ante ao olhar mau-humorado que recebera do dinamarquês. Sabia que fora um tanto cruel com o companheiro, mas o mergulho resultante de seu empurrão não fora exatamente intencional. Além do mais, isto serviria pra esfriá-lo um pouco. Resolveu mudar o foco da conversa – A propósito, por que ainda me chama de "Noruega" ao invés de "irmão"?

-Ah, n-não comece com isso de novo! Já estão avisados do almoço; eu vou na frente porque estou com fome – disse o islandês, dando as costas para o norueguês a tempo de vê-lo estreitar os olhos, e pôs-se a caminhar em passadas rápidas, querendo retirar-se dali antes que ele começasse com aquela aura assustadora que era capaz de criar.

-Quem seria louco de nadar nas águas frias da Suécia? Apesar de estar um clima legal hoje, ainda estamos nas estações frias e a água continua gelada como o Diabo – retrucou Dinamarca quando Islândia se distanciou o bastante deles, espirrando e passando as mãos pelo corpo para tirar o excesso de água e se aquecer – Se eu pegar um resfriado a culpa será sua!

-E quem se importa se você pegar um simples resfriado? – disse-lhe o outro, jogando a blusa de lã ainda seca para ele. – Se não fosse por mim, meu irmão teria nos visto. – concluiu, começando a andar com o mais alto em seu encalço.

-E daí? Islândia não é mais nenhuma criança, Noruega. Em algum momento ele vai descobrir – o dinamarquês secou os cabelos, bagunçando-os e arrepiando-os como de costume antes de pôr a blusa nos ombros.

O loiro mais baixo simplesmente suspirou, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Não queria causar uma impressão errada no islandês agora que descobriu que ele era de fato seu irmão. No entanto, sabia que no fundo Dinamarca não estava feliz em ter de se esconder daquela maneira e também não queria magoá-lo. Depois de tudo, Islândia parecia lidar bem com o relacionamento entre Suécia e Finlândia e, conforme o companheiro ao seu lado havia dito, ele não era mais nenhuma criança; o que lhe provava que muito provavelmente sua insegurança era descabida.

-Hey, você não se importa mesmo se eu ficar doente? – murmurou, tentando soar o mais vago possível, mas sem sucesso. O norueguês deu-lhe um sorriso discreto, negando com a cabeça.

-O que você acha, idiota? Um banho morno e um chá de ervas serão o suficiente para evitar que você adoeça. – respondeu-lhe, vendo o irmão entrar em casa a alguns metros à frente deles.

Aproveitando-se que Islândia não estava mais à vista, roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios do dinamarquês, dando-lhe as costas e acompanhando o irmão logo depois, sem querer ver o sorriso idiota que o outro com certeza tinha após o seu pequeno gesto de afeto. Um tanto enrubescido, limitou-se a sorrir novamente ao ouvi-lo rir atrás de si.


End file.
